


that's what you get

by merihn



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Licking, M/M, Rating for Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: Alex just wants to shut Reggie up sometimes. A series of drabbles.
Relationships: Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 156
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had this idea when JatP week was happening but didn't post it because I'm dumb. But it wouldn't go away so now I'm posting it because I have more ideas.
> 
> Title from That's What You Get by Paramore.

“I still can’t believe they did that to Star Wars,” Reggie complained for the fiftieth time. “Of all the things they could have done - killing Han Solo? Who -” Alex grabbed Reggie’s shoulders, licking a long stripe up his face and Reggie spluttered into silence. Reggie stared at him, his eyes wide, mouth hanging open. 

“Well, if I knew that would shut you up so easily I would have done it a long time ago.”

“Hey, no fair!” Reggie protested, wiping at his face. “That was a low blow, Alex.”

Alex grinned. Luke just looked at them and shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

He hadn’t even been thinking about it. One moment he was watching Reggie completely engrossed in experimenting with bass lines, and the next he was licking a long stripe up the side of Reggie’s face. 

Reggie froze, fingers hovering over the strings, his face a picture of shock. 

“What the hell, Alex? _Again_?” Reggie’s voice cracked on the last word.

Alex grinned and didn’t say anything, wandering over to his drums and tapping out a ba dum tss. He looked over at Reggie, raising his eyebrows and Reggie scowled at him, mouth twisted, jagged streaks of pink staining his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble comes to you courtesy of [this prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/362845075) from Alice. Thanks for the prompt ♥.

Alex had missed the start of the fight, but now Reggie and Luke were laughing so hard they could barely breathe, grappling at each other in an attempt to gain the upper hand. 

Luke ducked out of Reggie’s grasping hands and shoved him into a stumble, then curled his arm around Reggie’s neck, snaking the other under Reggie’s armpit for leverage. Reggie flailed, and like a man possessed, Alex was moving into Reggie’s space, his tongue tasting the salt of Reggie’s sweat before he could stop himself. Reggie stiffened and Luke stared at him.

“Dude, is this a thing now?”


	4. Chapter 4

Alex had gotten better at tuning Reggie out when he went on one of his diatribes, but now Luke was goading him into increasingly impassioned ranting, eyeing Alex with amusement. 

Alex looked at Luke, a warning, and Luke grinned back cheekily, interjecting with another baited comment. 

Reggie’s voice rose with the colour on his cheeks as he hotly contested Luke’s latest observation and Alex had had enough. He stood and grabbed Reggie’s shoulders, already leaning in to lick him, but Reggie turned his head at the contact and Alex’s tongue dragged across his lips.

They stared at each other, stunned.


	5. Chapter 5

He could feel Reggie’s eyes on him, again. He ignored the feeling as best he could, keeping the beat steady as if it was all he knew. 

It was only meant to be a joke. 

His mother had done it to him as a small child, a way to shock him out of a tantrum, or to make him laugh, or just because she wanted to. He thought it would be a fun and silly thing to do to Reggie, plus he’d gotten sick of hearing about Star Wars. He wished he’d thought about it for more than 10 seconds.


	6. Chapter 6

“- and Willie taught me heaps of new slang like -” Alex faltered as a warm, wet tongue slid up his face. He stared at Reggie in astonishment, lifting a hand to touch his slick cheek. Reggie grinned back at him, shooting him cheesy finger guns. 

Alex felt his mouth working, but nothing came out. He scrubbed at his cheek belatedly, feeling the heat rise. Luke looked at him curiously, a smile quirking his lips.

“ _Dude_.” Alex finally managed to say, trying to get his mouth to smile. Trying to look normal.

He started to worry where they would go from here.


	7. Chapter 7

It was only meant to be a joke.

So why did he keep doing it? Why did Reggie do it back? What was Reggie even playing at?

Despite Reggie’s cheeky grin, it didn’t feel like a joke anymore, it didn't feel like nothing. Was this just a game they were playing now?

Maybe it was and he was just overthinking it. He could still feel Reggie’s gaze, like a fire blazing across his skin after Alex had licked his mouth. His stomach churned again at the memory, the feeling that something significant had shifted.

Was he just imagining that too?


	8. Chapter 8

Ever since Reggie had licked him back, Alex’s eyes were drawn to him. He tried to focus on something - anything - else, but again and again his eyes found Reggie. 

Later, it was just him and Luke, Reggie had disappeared to follow Ray around.

“So… what’s going on then?”

“Hmm?”

Luke stared at him until he sighed. “I don’t know.”

Luke’s eyebrows rose. “You don’t know. You started licking Reggie, licked his _mouth_ and you don’t know?”

“Yeah, that’s right. I have no idea what’s going on.”

Luke’s face ran a gamut of emotions, settling on something too close to pity.


	9. Chapter 9

He hadn’t even realised he was staring into space until Reggie grasped his chin firmly, tongue stroking a hot path up his cheek to his temple. Reggie stared at him as he pulled back, eyes sparkling with mischief. Alex gathered himself, pushing Reggie away with a hand to his face, laughing uncomfortably.

Luke caught his eye, even though he’d been intent on not letting that happen, and his face said far too much. Alex looked away.

But he had started this and he needed to figure out how to finish it.

Unfortunately, he had no idea how to do that.


	10. Chapter 10

“So, uh… how do you think I can fix this?” Alex asked Luke hesitantly. “I… I didn’t mean to do it, you know? It just kind of happened. And I don’t want it to get weird.”

“Too late.”

Alex sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Look, you should just talk to Reggie. Just explain that it was a joke that went too far and you’re uncomfortable.”

“Do you really think that would work?”

“Or you could just kiss him.”

Alex spluttered, face heating up, and shoved Luke’s shoulder. “You’re supposed to be helping!”

Luke grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.


	11. Chapter 11

“Shut up!” Alex threw a cushion at Luke, hitting him in the face. “We get the -”

Reggie put his hand on Alex's neck, leaning in slowly, and Alex’s breath stuck in his throat, his body flushing hot then cold. Reggie’s eyes were on his mouth, and Alex couldn’t even begin to process what was happening, frozen in place as Reggie moved closer. Reggie’s breath was hot on Alex's lips, then he turned at the last second, his tongue sweeping up Alex’s face. 

Reggie burst out laughing when he pulled back. “Dude, your face!” 

Alex couldn’t make himself laugh this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this gif](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/98/4f/19/984f198eebb3e54c647598793137dfc1.gif).


	12. Chapter 12

“What the hell was that? What am I supposed to do now?” Alex paced across the garage.

Luke shook his head. “He’s just doing what we always do, escalating.” 

“So now if I did - If I…” Alex stopped and took a deep breath, looking over at Luke beseechingly. 

“Yeah. I think you really do have to talk to him now.”

“And say what?” Alex sighed, shoving his hair off his face. 

“Well, what do you want to say? Yeah, it started as a mistake, but…”

“I don’t know. I… I just want everything to go back to normal.”

“Do you?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew it's been a while since I updated this, sorry. I got stuck on a couple of other projects but hopefully I'll go back to updating this regularly.

“So, uh, Reggie, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.” Alex glanced at Reggie’s face and then away, twisting his fingers together. Reggie looked at him expectantly.

“I made a mistake. I got all caught up in the moment and I wasn’t thinking -”

Alex was just getting his thoughts in order as Reggie grabbed his face and licked.

“You think too much.”

“I was trying to say something important!” Alex could hear the way his voice rose almost hysterically.

“Then spit it out!”

Alex opened his mouth, then closed it. Luke would have a field day with this.


	14. Chapter 14

Luke was much more gentle than Alex had been expecting. 

“You just need to practice what you want to say first, so he doesn’t have time to derail you. Or make sure there’s something in between you so he can’t even get to you!” A pause. “Or get to him first! Kiss him!”

Alex rubbed his face. Kissing Reggie was not an option. He was already weirded out enough by the licking, Alex couldn’t imagine what he’d do if Alex kissed him.

“Like, maybe kiss you back?”

Alex had forgotten Luke was still in the room and could hear him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thank you to Crystal for talking to me about this and inspiring this chapter 💜💜💜

“Reg -” Alex caught his arm, pulling him to a stop, and Reggie looked at him, eyebrow raised. Alex took a deep breath and decided that he’d thought about it enough, and set his hand on Reggie’s neck. He didn’t give either of them any time to - to chicken out or derail, and leaned in before Reggie could even move, pressing their mouths together.

It seemed like an eternity as Reggie stood there frozen, just letting Alex kiss him, then he was pulling away, his mouth twisting down. He shoved Alex hard, hands flat on his chest, then turned and left.


	16. Chapter 16

Alex let out a long groan and tried to ignore the prickling of tears in his eyes as he flopped down next to Luke. Luke manhandled Alex’s head into his lap, and carded his fingers through his hair.

“What happened?” he asked softly.

“He -” Alex felt like he was choking. “He ran away.”

“He what?” Luke’s hand stilled. 

“I kissed him and he ran away.” Despite his conviction not to cry, a tear leaked down his cheek and he sniffled pathetically. “Fuck. I’ve fucked up.”

“No, you didn’t. Reggie did. What was he thinking?”

Alex finally let the tears fall.


	17. Chapter 17

“I’m gonna go find him and sort this out right now.”

“Luke, don’t. I’ll fix it. Just… give him some time to cool down.”

“Why wait? He needs to know he fucked up. Or at least he needs to explain himself.”

“I kissed him without asking if it was ok, dude. I’m the one that fucked up.”

“Ok, I guess. But he should have said something instead of just running away.”

“Look, I really appreciate your support and advice on this. Really. But if you confront him now, all fired up like this, you could just make it worse.”

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](https://merihn.tumblr.com).


End file.
